disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard the Duck
Howard the Duck is an infamous anthropomorphic talking duck who originated from Marvel Comics. Howard the Duck was by Steve Gerber and Val Mayerik Appearances ''Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel Perry the Platypus is mistaken for Howard by Spider-Man due to Perry's possession of a duckbill. Marvel Cinematic Universe Guardians of the Galaxy Howard the Duck appears as a living exhibit in the Collector's museum. In the post-credits, Howard makes a cameo in the Collector's museum remarking upon the destruction of the museum to the Collector. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Howard made a cameo at the Iron Lotus, where he talked with someone. He was seen again in the credits later on. Avengers: Endgame'' After the snap is undone by Hulk/Bruce Banner, Howard joins the other heroes into fighting Thanos and his army of Chitauri, Outriders and the Black Order. Marvel Animated Universe ''Ultimate Spider-Man In the episode "Awesome", Howard the Duck was captive in a sphere-globe in Connors' lab. He warned Spider-Man to back off and that he would use his Quack Fu, which Spidey deemed him "too weird". In the episode "Carnage", Howard has a cameo appearance in When Peter Parker's imagination when Norman Osborn is about to turn Spider-Man into Carnage, Peter imagines other possible transformations, including Howard. In the episode "Guardians of the Galaxy", Howard is mentioned among Star Lord's list of heroes on Earth before Spider-Man. The episode "Return to the Spider-Verse" Pt. 2 featured a pirate version of Howard the Duck (voiced by Seth Green) who resided in a cartoonish pirate reality, Howard was Web Beard the Sea Lord's first mate on a pirate ship version of Groot until he started to have a disagreement with Web Beard enough to lead the pirate versions of Rocket Raccoon and Cosmo the Spacedog into a mutiny after Web Beard hoarded the treasure for himself. When Howard was trying to get Web Beard, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid to walk the plank, the Kraken ended up attacking. Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid persuaded Web Beard and Howard to put aside their differences in order for everyone to help repel the Kraken. After that was done, Howard agreed to serve Web Beard again. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Howard is among the heroes captured by the Collector, who admires the "ultra rare hero", stating he's in mint condition. Guardians of the Galaxy He appeared in the episode "Lyin' Eyes" where Drax the Destroyer and Rocket Raccoon find him in a display case at an auction house on Knowhere. When he sees Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer, Howard the Duck turns away and continues reading his newspaper In the episode "Happy Together," he encounters his old acquantance Rocket Raccoon with the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy at Starlin's where he will give them some units if they obtain a specific item for him that is in Kallusian space. That item turned out to belong to the Kree. During the exchange on a planet that has an acid volcano, Howard the Duck gets away while the Guardians of the Galaxy deal with Phyla-Vell. Howard then hands the Kree item to Collector as Howard asks why he wanted the Guardians of the Galaxy set up. Collector tells him that they broke his things. In the episode "Long Distance Runaround," the Guardians of the Galaxy catch up to Howard the Duck on Knowhere and apprehend him where he admitted setting them up in exchange that Collector lets him see the outside of his ship. After Cosmo the Spacedog helps the Guardians of the Galaxy get away from Phyla-Vell. However, Collector sabotaged the Milano to head to Hala to attack it. After Collector shrinks Hala, Howard the Duck leaves in a small spacecraft having left a tracker for Collector's ship that the Guardians of the Galaxy used to find it. In the series, he is dressed as he is in the movies. Disney Parks Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! Howard the Duck can be seen, in the background, as part of the Collector's Collection, during the Pre Show, before entering the Collector's Office. Trivia *In early comics, Howard was initially depicted as not wearing pants. Due to this, he greatly resembled Donald Duck. Ironically, when Howard was launched, his resemblance to Donald caused Disney to file a lawsuit against Marvel for copyright infringement until Howard was given a redesign depicting him wearing pants in the comics as part of the settlement, although this was before Disney purchased Marvel. **The 1986 film ''Howard the Duck was technically the first entry in the Howard the Duck franchise to have him wearing pants. *Howard the Duck is notable as being one of the few characters to be used by both Marvel and Lucasfilm prior to both companies being bought by Disney. *In the film Planes: Fire & Rescue, Howard is parodied as Howard the Truck. *In August 2014, Guardians of the Galaxy director James Gunn said, "It's possible Howard could reappear as more of a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. But if people think that’s going to lead to a Howard the Duck movie, that’s probably not going to happen in the next four years. Who knows after that?". Gallery Howard_USM.png|Howard in Ultimate Spider-Man. Howard_S.M.A.S.H..png|Howard in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. HowardCage.png|Howard in a cage Howard-the-duck-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg|Howard in Guardians of the Galaxy. HowardDrink-GOTG.png|Howard out of his cage and drinking HowardtheDuckBobbleHead.jpg HowardelPato.jpg|Howard the Duck in his 1986 film of the same name Howard the Duck Gotg Concept Art.jpg Howard.jpg SoosHoward.jpg|Howard the Duck encounters Gravity Falls's Soos Ramirez in a 2015 comic. Howard.png|Howard in Marvel Tsum Tsum FNK13808.jpg Marvel-Secret-Wars-Minimates-Howard-the-Duck.jpg 8d5797560c74730bcd77c36e1528bf94.jpg|Howard in Marvel Puzzle Quest Screen+Shot+2016-08-24+at+8.00.14+AM.png|Howard as a pirate in Ultimate Spider-Man 1280x720-PGv.jpg|Howard in the Guardians of the Galaxy TV series Howardtheduck-gotg2-997848.jpg Disneyredesignmodelsheet1.jpg Disneyredesignmodelsheet2.jpg Howard_duck.png|Howard in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Howard the Duck MCOC POP.jpg 009 3.jpg Howard concept.jpg 009 2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy - Happy Together Howard.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy - Happy Together-1.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy - Happy Together-2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy - Long distance runaround-3.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy - Long Distance runaround-4.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy - Long distance runaround-2.jpg Howard_the_Duck_Endgame.png|Cameo in Avengers Endgame de:Howard die Ente Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:Martial Artists Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:The Avengers characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Acquired characters